step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Andie West
''Andie Georgerobertson the third ''is the main character in the second film, Step Up 2 The Streets and in the fifth one, Step Up: All In. She's portrayed by Briana Evigan Early Life The first time she saw someone dancing she couldn't look away. Her mother took her to her first dance jam in the street and that’s when she knew she wanted to be a dancer. Her mother died of cancer when she was a child so now she lives with her mother's best friend, Sarah. She trains with her dance crew, 410. Sarah is aware of the crime and harassment by the 410 and decides to send Andie to live with her aunt Alice in Texas. Step Up 2 After a prank in the subway Andie goes to the Dragon, a popular dance club, where she runs into Tyler. The two have a dance off. The stakes were that if Andie lost she would have to go to Maryland School of Arts. After the leader of the 410 kicks her out, she is convinced by Chase to start a new crew. After her group is shamed, and reclaimed their respect by performing another "prank" the 410 crew vandalized the studio at her school. Because of this and the fact Andie refused to give out the name of her group members she gets expelled from the school. Not long after that her crew caught up to her and they performed in the dance competition. Andie is described as a person who has to have time to get used to someone. Step Up 3-D Andie is neither mentioned nor seen in the film, but it is assumed she is still dancing in the background as an ethereal figure. Step Up Revolution Andie is neither mentioned nor seen in the film, but it is assumed she has stopped dancing forever and will never want to dance ever again. Step Up: All In Six years later, having grown up, Andie finds herself working in a fashion shoot working on a dress in LA. Soon Moose and Sean come for a surprise visit. Moose convinces Andie to join their crew. Sean and Andie starts bickering as soon as they meet, both being very passionate and competitive but Sean is convinced at how well of a dancer Andie really is after the two have a small dance battle. With time they start to bond and open up to each other also about their previous relationships. Sean tells Andie about Emily and explains her that they used to dance together in his crew and then she left him to go on tournee. Andie talked to Sean about Chase and about how it was difficult to mantain a distant relationship, and about how eventually, she and Chase broke up. As the crew make their way into glittering Las Vegas, sparks begin to ignite between her and Sean. They share a dance on the notes of "Every Little Step" while on a carnival in Vegas and almost kiss, but Andie pulls back. While performing the duo parts of the various dances, they are each other's partner. Sean wants Andie and him to add a spectacular move to their number and tries to convince her to get up on his knees and then hands so he can hoist her up and launch her. She would then have to make a backward flip in mid-air and he'd have to catch her. Andie refuses because she considers it to be too dangerous and explains to him she is afraid of falling since she the last time she did she broke her knee. Sean tries to convince her she can do it but she refuses again and tells him she doesn't necessarily need to win because she's already happy to be back and dance with all her friends. She is disappointed because he only seems to care about winning. While battling The Mob he once again tries to force her to do the trick in front of everyone, but she angrily refuses and after the dance storms off. He follows her and once again they clash over the fact that the only important thing to him is winning at all costs and that he's willing to disregard her genuine fears and limits. As the two have their ups and downs, Sean begins to realize what is important and that he has feelings for Andie. Sean comes to the realization that while winning would be very important because it would mean they'd all have not money, not glory, but a job, he also understands they all chose this life, chose to be dancers and worked hard to get there. They love what they do and that's what really matters, living in the moment while they're dancing together and savour every second of it. Andie overhears him and is genuinely happy. In the end, the LMNTRIX and The Mob merge together to dance in the final battle against the Grim Knights. He and Andie also perform their trick, perfectly succeding. Their crew ends up winning the contest and Andie and Sean share a passionate kiss and end up together while dancing with all their friends to celebrate. Quotes "I miss my drug dealer. He was hot.". "Why am I friends with a moose? I don't even like moose. That's embarrassing.". Relationships Andie is best friends with Moose, it can be assumed they have kept in touch over the years as in Step Up : All In, he knew where to find her. She is also good friends and looks up to Tyler Gage, her childhood friend who is somewhat her dance mentor. He playfully treats her like a kid. (She is probably good friends with Camille Gage as well, as she is Moose's girlfriend and Tyler's foster sister). Andie was in a relationship with Chase Collins. They met and grew interested in each other when she transferred to his school. Together they form a crew of "misfit dancers" after Andie is rejected from 410. They develop stronger feelings for each other and grow closer to one another, though not without any difficulties and trials. They share a kiss in the rain at the end of the film. In Step Up: All In, Andie says they have broken up due to long distance relationship. In Step Up All In, Sean and Andie meet for the first time and, both being very passionate and strong people, they find themselves bickering very often. Slowly they start to open up to each other and sparks fly. At the final dance, they share a passionate kiss and end up together. Notes *It is revealed in Step Up : All in that Andie was injured while dancing with a large dance crew. Category:Characters Category:Step Up 2 Characters Category:Step Up All In Characters